The seven ages of Mazoku
by Hudbroza
Summary: Wolfram finds a red book, a Shakespeare... Yuri reads out the "seven ages of man", trying to get his fiance upset. Well, the blond is 82, isn't he? XD yeah, a one-shot... not enough self-confidence to write more


**Disclaimer:** I own neither Kyo Kara Maou nor the speech! It's from Shakespeare's play "As You Like It".

Please, don't flame me for this! This is my first English fanfic and although I DO want honest reviews, I'd like to say that I NEVER wanted to make some Shakespeare-fans upset because of this plot.

R&R please, but just enjoy for the moment!

"thismakesnosensesodon'treadit" - speaking

/thismakesnosensesodon'treadit/ - thinking

* * *

**The seven ages of**** Mazoku**

Yuri sat down on his bed. After his last visit at home, he had taken some books with him; on the one side, to study for school, but on the other, he really wanted to read some literature from earth from time to time. One more book about Shin Makoku's history, and he'd never talk with Günter again.

But he disliked Wolfram looking through all the books, although the boy couldn't even read the titles. /Maybe he's looking for smuggled pictures of girls/

The blonde stopped at a small one with a red cover. "What's this?"

Yuri stood up to walk over to Wolfram. He sat down on the sofa, next to his fiancé. "Well, let's see. This is a play written by the most famous writer of our history. His name was Shakespeare and he died centuries ago, but people do read his books even now… and all over the world… that's pretty rare…"

Wolfram looked at him, as if he didn't understand. In Shin Makoku, people only read books from Shin Makoku. How could Yuri even think about a Mazoku reading a silly human's book/Well, if it comes from earth… I should learn something about my fiancés culture./

"Wimp."

"What is the reason for calling me wimp right now?"

"Why does it take you so long to start reading it out? If you don't want to teach me reading and writing your language, you should start immediately!" The prince smirked.

"Al-right… but you don't expect me to read EVERYTHING out loud, do you?", the dark haired sighed.

But one glance of his opposite was enough to convince him.

"Okay, but to find out if you even like his style, I first read out a short speech." Wolfram looked at him, confused.

With clear, loud voice, the Maou began to read:

"All the world's a stage,

And all the men and women merely players:

They have their exits and their entrances;

And one man in his time plays many parts,

His acting being seven ages. At first the infant,

Mewling and Puking in the nurse's arms.

And then the whining school boy, with his satchel

And shining morning face, creeping like snail

Unwillingly to school…"

The blonde burst out with laughing. "So you wanted to read about yourself, you selfish wimp?" He held his stomach.

Yuri blushed. That was not what he had intended it to be. /But just you wait/

"Well, prince of jesters…", he began viciously. Wolf stopped laughing and stared at his fried as if he wanted to burn him. 

"Wimps always whine, and you don't like to attend Günter's lessons either, so what's wrong with my conclusion?", he replied coldly after a few seconds of silence.

"This describes the age that Greta soon will come to… or is in… maybe… whatever! My person is described by the next few lines."

"And then the lover,

Sighing like furnace with a woeful ballad

Made to his Mistress' eyebrow."

"Mistress? Misstress! MISSTRESS! Why do these lines describe you 'that exactly'? You are cheating on me, aren't you, you wimp!" One false word and the blonde would kill him within one second.

Yuri tried to stop Wolfram from doing something he would regret later on… both would regret it… "First of all, please don't be upset. I was just mocking you. There is no girl that caught my attention so far. And even if…" Wolfram raised his eyelashes, waiting for a good excuse. "…even if, I know my responsibilities. And at the moment, I am responsible for your… your…"

"…My future as Queen of Shin Makoku!"

"Yes… kind of… I mean… NO! Just… sometimes you really look like my mistress, you know… back in our bed… when you are in your… nightgown…"

Both blushed. Wolfram of happiness, Yuri of embarrassment.

/Sigh. Let's get going./

"But, as I am your fiancé… what is the age that I belong to? Is there a brave soldier? A smart demon prince? A part about this gorgeous mistress?"

"Well, there are no demons on Earth, and I Don't think, that you fit in the picture of a soldier, how does Shakespeare describe him, 'bearded like the pard'." (1)

"No…."

No it was Yuri's time to smirk: "Well, thinking of your age… You are 82… I'd say you seem to be in the seventh age. Not much time left, my dear!"

"Not much time? What the hell are you talking about?" The prince's face got an irritated look, next to the word 'confused' that was written all over his forehead.

"Last scene of all,

That ends this strange eventful history,

Is second childishness and mere oblivion,

Sans teeth, sans eyes, sans taste, sans everything."

Silence. Silence for a very long time.

Wolfram looked as if he would burst out every second, but Yuri really started to like the game.

"How you dare to describe me as THAT?" "Wolfram, I…" "Shut up, wimp and start explaining!"

Silence again. That was exactly what Yuri had intended to do at the moment, but it seemed as if Wolfram caught in his madness.

"Well, let's think about the second childishness… if you were not in this stage, you probably couldn't understand my …jokes and... my humor…"

A death stare right in front of him, dark green eyes (maybe because of the hatred the blond felt at the moment) saying…no, screaming: 'How is something like that supposed to be funny?'

"Your humor is not worth my appreciation, it's evil, mischievous, just…/sigh/ but I want you to explain to me now: What do you mean with 'mere oblivion'!"

Yuri had to think hard as he didn't want to say anything wrong… not in this case! 

He whispered: "To be honest, if you would kill me all the times you said so, I'd be… well... quite dead at the moment. But it seems you gave up or forgot all the time." There was confusion in Wolframs stare, again, but it didn't look like Yuri's fiancé took that too serious. 

Yuri felt a huge relief and continued: "And this also refers to the fact that you have become 'teethless' when it comes to be cross with me."

The prince started to feel uneasy, he must not fight with the other at the moment. He would have to give in, just, for her relationship's sake. There was no sense in fighting about a strange speech written by any human who had died centuries ago.

If Yuri wanted to play, he could do nothing more than join him. "But my eyes are good enough to watch you every time you are cheating on me", he said with a sad smile. "And my face would look ugly 'sans' them…"

Yuri stared at his fiancé, surprised. He hadn't thought the blond would try to be funny.

"Hush, hush, what are you talking about. With your vigilant eyes you always prevent me from looking to the wrong direction." He leaned close to Wolfram, running his hand over the golden hair.

In fact, the other boy had hoped the Maou would react that way. "And you even don't think that I taste like nothing, do you?", he whispered, "You never tried."

That was nothing but the truth. Yuri felt hope climbing up his spine, reaching his heart.

"We could try…later… first, let us discuss about the last point on the list", he smirked.

Wolf murmured cuddling in Yuri's arms: "I forgot. What was it about?"

/sans everything/

Reading Shakespeare always meant fun for Yuri… in many ways.

The dark-haired pulled Wolfram's lips close to his mouth, as he breathed: "I can show you!"

/His eyes are really bright now., he thought as the green eyes in front of him widened.

* * *

(1) leopard or lion

Well, I was not sure how to rate this. In fact, everything that happens, only happens in your brains… Yeah, I know exactly what you think, I thought it too XD.

Sorry for my lack of vocabulary and my problems with prepositions. I'm going to fix that!


End file.
